


A Kiss Good Night

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Demons, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fairies, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though they're husband and wife, Megatron is just too afraid to touch her sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Good Night

Another long day.  Megatron held back a groan as he eased himself out of his robes.  Servants had helped him undress from his stuffy and restrictive official outfit, helping him into his comfortable nightclothes.  
  
Still, rolling his shoulders to get his robe to finally come off still hurt like a bitch.  
  
Hanging his robe up, Megatron turned to watch his wife hang up her robe and move to her dresser.  She was still having difficulty sleeping some nights, so Knock Out had provided a few potions for her.  If Eclipse ever had trouble sleeping, she could take one of them if she wish for whatever ailment she was having that night.  
  
Nightmares.  Sweats.  Unable to calm down.  
  
Megatron worried for her, but it had only been a few months since he and his queen had made... amends, he could say.  
  
Nearly brought down his kingdom while he was at it, but that had been solved.  To put it lightly.  
  
But he didn't need to worry about that now.  Now, the kingdom was its usual self and relations with the fairies were slowly improving.  
  
He wished he could be as confident about Eclipse when it came to rebuilding.  
  
She had come back to their bed long ago, just before the riots.  And she remained in them after she broke down.  Fell to her knees and cried for him in front of all.  Blaming herself for all the problems that had arose.  And they forgave each other.  His stupidity for not knowing where she came from to her not trusting the man who swore on his life to protect her.  It was a Primus-blessed miracle everything had settled afterwards.  
  
Still, mending his relationship with his wife had been going slowly.  He never touched her without permission or by etiquette.  He encouraged her own choices, even if it meant not taking the recommended potions to calm her nightly troubles.  But he, like many other nights before, didn't stop her when she glanced over the bottles on her dresser before turning away to go to bed.  
  
If she wanted to face her nightmares rather than hide behind the potions, he would stand by her side on that as well.  
  
They got into bed quietly and Eclipse didn't seem to want to meet eyes with him at the moment. That was how most of their nights went. He wasn't sure if Eclipse wasn't looking at him subconsciously or not, but he knew he was to blame.   
  
Back before he realized what was wrong, whenever she looked at him, he had always thought it was because she wanted to have sex with him. He thought she wanted him to push her down and make love to her, to make her cum hard around his cock.   
  
Primus, he had been so stupid and ignorant... So painfully ignorant of his wife's suffering. She hadn't been looking at him with shy or coy embarrassment. No, it had been... fear. Fear that he would make her feel like a whore. Because he made her feel like that was all she was worth to him, even though he loved her. So much...  
  
He shook his head of such thoughts as he crawled into bed as soon as his wife seemed to settle. She was turned on her side and he was surprised to see that she was looking at him now. It was more of a blank stare if anything, but he didn't question it and turned to face her. He almost stretched out a hand to stroke her cheek, but he didn't want her thinking the wrong thing. He didn't want her to think he wanted sex.  
  
They still did it, but rarely nowadays. Only when he couldn't hold back any longer. And even when it happened that first time, Eclipse had been the one to offer herself to him. She had assured him it was okay. Her therapist had been encouraging her to have sex with him if she truly wanted it to happen, that it was nothing to be afraid of. Megatron wanted to get angry at first, thinking she was being coerced into this, but Eclipse told him she wanted to have sex for herself too.   
  
So they did it. But only in bed and only she wanted him to do it. And they weren't having any court sessions. He would never allow those again, unless she gave him full permission and consent to continue them. Not that she would ever want that and he was fine with that. Tradition be damned if it cost his wife's own happiness and security.   
  
"Megatron?" she said softly.   
  
He looked to her with a blank expression.  
  
She bit her bottom lip and looked away for a second.  
  
It made Megatron worry. Was something wrong? Did she want to say something and felt like she couldn't? He scooted a little closer, ready to offer her any comfort she may have needed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-No, it's nothing..." She looked back up at him again. "Are... Do... Is there anything going on tomorrow?"  
  
"I have meetings early in the morning. You don't have to attend, so if you're feeling ill, sleep in. I can have Knock Out look at you if you need him to."  
  
"N-No, I'm fine, I was just wondering... H-How long will you be gone?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Oh... Okay."  
  
Megatron would have just have nodded and tried to go to sleep if it weren't for her suddenly moving closer to him. He froze up and just stared at her with wide eyes, but she didn't even seem to looking at him. She just kept getting closer to him. He couldn't even speak or try to reach out and stop her. He just lied there, stiff and confused.  
  
Then, he felt it. Her lips press gently against his. A sweet tingle dancing across his lips for a split second before his queen pulled back to look at his deadpan expression. Had she just-? Had she actually just-?  
  
She swallowed and looked down, cheeks reddening a bit. "G-Good night, Megatron."   
  
Then she moved to lie down on the bed, holding the blankets to her tightly as she buried her face into her pillows.   
  
Not that Megatron had heard or watched her bury herself into the pillows.  He was still in shock, his hand coming up to touch his still tingling lips.  
  
She... She had... His Queen...  
  
Eclipse had kissed him.  She had kissed him.  Without his asking for permission.  Of her own provocation.  
  
What... Why had-?  
  
He finally opened his eyes to look at her back as she moved her head further into the pillows, her hair lying out in front of him.  
  
He suddenly wanted to kiss her, but he knew that would be pushing it.  But it didn't stop him from slowly moving over, carefully moving her hair out of the way, and moving his hand around her waist to hold her.  
  
The whole time he moved, he kept his eyes on her body.  Waiting, waiting for her to flinch away or push him back.  
  
But nothing.  Nothing as he gentle placed his hand on her stomach and moved himself over to finally have them laying back to chest for the first time since he could remember.  
  
And she sighed.  She didn't pushed, she didn't crawl away - she didn't even flinch when their bodies touched.  
  
Eclipse just sighed and snuggled into the pillows.  
  
He had no idea what to do next.  
  
"...Good night, Eclipse."  
  
It was all he could do and it was enough for Eclipse as he heard her breathing start to even out.  
  
And soon enough, his own eyes began to close as well, his wife's comforting scent filling his nostrils as he joined her in slumber.


End file.
